wowwikifandomcom_el-20200216-history
Open beta
Wrath of the Lich King Before the Wrath of the Lich King expansion was released, there was a beta opt-in program, where players could add their name to a pool and might get randomly selected to be a beta tester. The Burning Crusade There are no plans for an Open Beta Trial of World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. World of Warcraft After the Closed Beta Trial and Beta Stress Test ended, Blizzard started a short (about 3 weeks) Open Beta Test which probably served as a final stress test and polishing period before official retail release. World of Warcraft Free Open Beta From Blizzard Insider, Issue #20: ;World of Warcraft® Free Open Beta Set to Begin by November 8th! By November 8th, the fog of war will be lifted and Blizzard will invite thousands of North American gamers to take a free tour of the epic World of Warcraft. This will be the final stage of testing for the massive online world before it ships to stores in the U.S. and Canada for a November 23, 2004 Street Date. Willing adventurers can download the World of Warcraft Open Beta by visiting https://signup.worldofwarcraft.com. The official start date of the Open Beta will be announced on www.worldofwarcraft.com, so stay tuned for additional information. Players who want to get an early jump on the action can sign up for the World of Warcraft Final Stress Test which began on November 1st. Final Stress Test players will be able to carry over their characters into the Free Open Beta. There are limited spaces available for the Final Stress Test and you must be a FilePlanet member to participate. For more information on how to sign up for the World of Warcraft Final Stress Test, or on how to become a FilePlanet member, click www.fileplanet.com. Spaces for both the Final Stress Test and the Free Open Beta will be given out on a first come, first served basis. So sign up early, and we hope to see you in Azeroth... * Click here to read the Open Beta FAQ. * Go here to sign up for Gamespy's File Planet. From World of Warcraft® Open Beta FAQ: World of Warcraft® Open Beta FAQ ; What is the open beta? :As World of Warcraft gets closer to completion, we need to conduct another phase of beta testing for final balancing and bug fixing. This phase of testing is the open beta. Many final aspects of the game are being implemented in their most complete form in the open beta, and we will need this time to test these elements as rigorously as possible to ensure that they are completed for the game's launch. ; Will you charge people to play the open beta? :No, the World of Warcraft open beta is absolutely free. Blizzard is not charging a fee for you to play the open beta. ; Will I have full access to the World of Warcraft game? :Since our goal is to have as much of the game balanced and tested as possible, you will be able to play the most current version of World of Warcraft. However, because the game is still being optimized, you may experience some lag and performance issues. Please bear with us and remember that although you will be playing a version that seems very polished and complete, it is in fact a beta and will not always play optimally. ; Do I have to play in the final stress test if I want to play the open beta? :No, you do not have to play in the final stress test to participate in the open beta. However, if you wish to play in the open beta, you will have to wait until its start is announced, and then visit www.worldofwarcraft.com to begin downloading the open beta client and creating an open beta account. ; I don't want to sign up for the final stress test. Can I sign up for the open beta now instead? :Once the open beta starts, Blizzard will make an announcement on www.worldofwarcraft.com. At that time, you will you be able to download the World of Warcraft client and begin the account creation process. Once that is completed, you can start playing the open beta. ; How is the open beta different from the final stress test? :The open beta will begin after the conclusion of the final stress test and will be the most complete version of the game available to date. It will include the content from the closed beta and final stress test, as well as additional features that are slated to appear in the final version of World of Warcraft. ; Do I need to go through FilePlanet to get into the open beta? :FilePlanet does indeed have a role in hosting the open beta, and it has a number of open beta accounts to award. However, the majority of open beta accounts will be distributed by Blizzard directly. Once FilePlanet's accounts are given away, all further accounts will be awarded only through Blizzard. So, if you visit FilePlanet and are told that no more open beta accounts are available there, please go to www.worldofwarcraft.com to secure your open beta slot. ; Do I have to be a FilePlanet subscriber to sign up for the open beta at FilePlanet? :No. Anyone with an Internet connection in Australia, Canada, New Zealand, and the United States can visit FilePlanet or Blizzard on the day the open beta begins to try to acquire an open beta account. Please note that FilePlanet has a number of open beta accounts to award, but if it exhausts its allotment of keys, you will still be able to visit www.worldofwarcraft.com for a chance to join the open beta. ; If I was in the stress test beta, will I get to reuse my old account and characters? :Because we are testing a new version of the game and account-creation process, we will need you to create a new account and new characters to play in the final stress test. Additionally, because the final stress test is a new version of the game, all accounts and characters from the first stress test beta would have been incompatible with the final stress test and were thus deleted. ; If I am in the final stress test, will I get to transfer my account and characters from there to the open beta? :Yes, you will be able to use your account and characters in the open beta. You do not need to take any action. Instead, when the final stress test ends, you will be able to continue playing by logging in to the open beta servers. ; Will I get to keep my characters from the open beta? :We are still formulating our plans for the characters from the open beta and will provide more information in the near future. ; When does the open beta start? :The open beta will begin immediately after the final stress test ends. An exact date is undetermined at this time; however, we expect the open beta to begin approximately five to seven days after the start of the final stress test. ; What do I do exactly to get started in the open beta? :Once the open beta starts, visit www.worldofwarcraft.com for further instructions and information on the open beta. ; How do I get the open beta if I signed up through FilePlanet? :If you go to FilePlanet to sign up for the open beta when it begins, you will be given an authtentication key and instructions to download the World of Warcraft client from FilePlanet. Please note that FilePlanet has a limited number of keys to award. ; What do I do after I download the World of Warcraft client? :After you install World of Warcraft onto your computer, launch the program to be taken to the account-creation site. During the account-creation process, you will be prompted to enter the authentication key that will have been provided to you. After you successfully create your account, you can re-launch World of Warcraft and begin playing in the open beta. ; How long will you leave the World of Warcraft client up for download? :Once we have achieved the maximum number of players for the open beta, we will remove World of Warcraft from download. So, if you wish to play in the open beta, we recommend that you download the client and create an account as soon as the open beta begins. After we have reached the maximum server population we need, we will no longer be accepting people into the World of Warcraft open beta. ; Will there be a limit to the number of people who can play the World of Warcraft open beta? :Yes, we will have to limit the number of players. However, a maximum number of players has not yet been determined. At this time, we simply recommend that if you wish to play in the open beta that you download the game and create an account as soon as the open beta is ready. Once we fill our servers to capacity, we will remove the World of Warcraft downloader and account-creation pages. ; How will I know if I get into the open beta? :If you can download the client and create an account, then you are in the World of Warcraft open beta. After creating an account, you must enter the account name and password you had chosen during the account creation process at the World of Warcraft login screen to play the game. ; How long will the open beta last? :There is no predetermined duration for the World of Warcraft open beta. As long as we need to conduct further testing, we will maintain the open beta. ; Will I be able to start playing right away? :Yes. When we announce the beginning of the open beta, you will be able to download the game immediately. After creating an account, you will be able to play World of Warcraft. ; Will I need to connect to the Internet to play? :Yes, you need to connect to the Internet to take part in the World of Warcraft open beta. ; Will there be a Mac version of the open beta available? :Yes. The final stress test and open beta test are for both Mac and PC users. ; Who can participate in the final stress test and open beta test? :The final stress test and open beta are available for players in Australia, Canada, New Zealand, and the United States. ; Why can't players in other countries participate in the final stress test and open beta test? :The final stress test and open beta test are being conducted for the North American launch servers. We will eventually be conducting open beta tests in Europe and other regions in which we have announced the game's upcoming availability. ; I'm having issues with the Blizzard downloader. Whom do I contact? :If you have issues with the Blizzard downloader, please visit the tech support page at www.worldofwarcraft.com/support. ; I'm having issues with the game. Whom do I contact? :Please use the support options located at www.worldofwarcraft.com/support. ; What are the system requirements? :;Windows® System 98/ME/2000/XP OS: ::800 MHz or higher CPU. ::256 MB or more of RAM. ::32 MB 3D graphics card with hardware Transform and Lighting, such as GeForce 2 or better. ::4 GB or more of available hard drive space. ::DirectX® 9.0c or above. ::A 56k or higher modem with an Internet connection. :;Mac® System OS X 10.3.5 OS: ::933 MHz or higher G4 or G5 processor. ::512 MB RAM or higher. DDR RAM recommended. ::ATI or NVIDIA video hardware with 32 MB VRAM or more. ::4 GB or more of available hard drive space. ::MacOS X 10.3.5 or newer. ::A 56k or higher modem with an Internet connection. References Κατηγορία:World of Warcraft beta Κατηγορία:Game terms